memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Simple Investigation (episode)
Cotton I am going to remove Brant Cotton as Idanian. I have watched the episode, and there were two Idanians in the episode, Rem who was killed at the beginning, and Idanian #2 at the end. There is no third Idanian. I am going to change Brant Cotton as Idanian to Brant Cotton to Tavid Rem. Silly names on the Office of the Assayer Intramural Interface This is not speculation. This is seen starting on time index 00:13:57. You can see names that resemble Native American names. Can we add what appears to be an in-joke, onto the article? I will upload the image shortly. --K. Shinohara 08:54, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Image of these names :The name injokes are already covered at assay office. I find the linkage of the names to Native American naming conventions highly problematic and offending (IMHO) and frankly just another case of speculation. It can be noted that many unusual names appear in the graphic and that those names are most probably injokes. The image you uploaded is unnecessary, as we already have an image of the names sans editorial comments and the media player interface present. --Jörg 09:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Morn Morn appears to talk - albeit from off-camera - in this episode. Quark's about to lock up the bar, someone shouts "Quark" from inside in a slightly weird, high voice - and Quark opens the door, Morn walks out and gets chastised, and Quark returns to locking up. Anyone else see it? - SanityOrMadness 01:03, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Nobody shouts. Morn just knocks a few times and then Quark realizes he has been locked in. Absolutely no weird high voice heard. --Jörg 23:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Is Similar To "The episode also bears some resemblance to the 1995 movie Johnny Mnemonic, in which the main character has to sacrifice personal memories and experiences in order to carry more data in his data port." I feel unless there is a citation available saying this similarity was on purpose it should be removed.DhaliaUnsung 19:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Iridian man? I haven't seen the ep in a reeealy long time, but could it be that the Iridian man mentioned is actualy a misspelled Yridian? It might be that it was an one-off species, but given that MA doesn't have a page on it, I'm guessing it's a typo... -- Capricorn 16:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Summary is very poor The Summary of this ep was very sparingly written, and is lacking essential detail! --StarTrekkie (talk) 20:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Feel free to improve it. 31dot (talk) 22:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Missing from Syndication? In what country or region was this episode and "Distant Voices" not included in syndication repeats? I know from personal experience that in Canada and the United States I was able to watch these two episodes throughout the period from original air date until their supposed "restoration" in 2011. This claim really needs some sort of citation to back it up, else it should be removed from the article. - :I don't know but I've done a quick internet search and I can't find any source for this information. I've also scanned what reference material I have to hand and at first glance I can't see where it's come from. As such, I have removed it from the article pending anybody coming up with a source. ::This is one of two episodes that was removed from Deep Space Nine's syndication catalog after the series was finished (the other being ), and could only be found on DVD releases. This came to an end in 2011 when the show was added to Netflix's library, restoring the complete series with no omissions. : --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:27, January 23, 2018 (UTC)